Bummer Camp
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: School's started, so let's hang on to summer a little longer! This story is about one whacked-out summer camp complete with humor, drama, adventure, action, and romance...my favorite genres! R&R! CGI!


**It's me! I'm not dead! I just had a hurricane/tropical storm come through (Irene) and I've been working in the Club Penguin archive. N-No, stop laughing. I-I'm serious. I'M SERIOUS! REALLY, I'VE BEEN IN THE CP ARCHIVE! Um…that's where my fortieth story got posted…**

**SORRY! I just had a recent spike in my Club Penguin activity and like…I'm really random…and…um…you see I kind of posted stories about my penguin, Ellenflower going around the island…and you'd know if you checked out my profile…**

**Speaking of profiles, this story was listed on there. I originally wrote this but I found it lame…**

**OH YEAH, MORE THINGS TO KEEP ME OFF! I've been working on stories about my school class (they are EPIC)…and I've been (attempting to) update some stories. I've gotten writer's block, and I'm working on others. Oh, and school got moved to start at Sept. 6. :( **

**So this fanfic has all my current OC's in it. Rachel, as you may recall from **_**Black Friday**_**, is the OC chipette of ME, of what I WISHED I looked like. I'll update my profile for that soon.**

* * *

><p>Bummer Camp<br>by Chipettegirl10  
>Chapter 1: Welcome to Your Summer<p>

Going to summer camp is supposed to be fun. My two friends – Jamie and Adrianne – were going to join me at camp with our other three friends, Jake, Ace, and Spiro for the summer. We all hoped to be in the same cabin, but we didn't imagine we would be on whole different teams!

Jake and I got put on the Ravens. Adrianne and Ace were put on the Crows. Jamie and Spiro were put on the Robins. We all had to buy team t-shirts in any color, as long as you could clearly see a picture of our bird and the bird name. I was pretty happy with my new roommates for the summer – I got Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, the Chipettes! We also had their friends in my cabin. I didn't object to the set-up.

I heard Jake had The Chipmunks and _their_ friends with him, so he didn't object either. Adrianne got their other friends named Chrissy, Delilah, Mabel, Kira, Serena, and Tracy. Ace had the friends of those girls in Adrianne's cabin in his cabin. Their names were Dylan, Jason, Kevin, Derek, Luke, and Peter.

Jamie had to hear, the first night, FOUR GIRLS rant about Alvin and Theodore not liking them. The names of the girls who liked Alvin were Arabella and Larissa, and the girls who liked Theodore were named Tabitha and Megan. Arabella and Tabitha's sister Sabrina seemed to go silent at the mention of Simon, whispering to her self. Sabrina's friend and Larissa and Megan's sister Rebecca declined the rumor of her liking Simon, simply saying she liked someone else. Her eyes also said something, but nobody could figure out what.

Spiro was in the cabin with the friends of the girls in Jamie's cabin. He discovered something in the dead of night when he heard one boy, Bruno, talking to another boy, Chase, but never said it to them. I learned of his discovery when he blurted that he had known something when he called Jake, Ace, Adrianne, Jamie, and me. He didn't say what it was, and now I'm desperate for answers. The other boys in his cabin were named Jonah, Mark, Johnny, and Eddie. They didn't have much to say about the girls…that were nice, for that matter. Jonah and Mark, I was told, were the only ones who remained civil.

I bet I'm confusing you. Let the story tell itself, and maybe you'll get it…

* * *

><p>"BYE MOM!" I yelled over my shoulder.<p>

"BYE MRS. NORTHINGTON!" My friends chorused. My mom waved back.

"BE CAREFUL!" she warned. "We will…," we said. My mom then sped off. My friends and I stopped at the three paths to the cabins. "Looks like Jake and I will be heading off now," I said.

"I wish we were all together, but I guess we'll live," Adrianne said. She dramatically fainted into the arms of Jamie.

"Oh, Adrianne, you're such a drama queen," Ace joked. Adrianne narrowed her eyes. "Ace, it will be a _long_ summer if you keep up that attitude with me," she said menacingly. Ace put his hands up for defense. "Hey. If you get violent, I'll get you back," he said. Adrianne scoffed. "Whatever, Ace," she said, smirking.

Ace raised an eyebrow. Adrianne laughed. Ace backed up. "She scares me," he whispered to Jake and Spiro. Jamie and I patted Adrianne on the back.

"Good work, keep it up and by the end of the summer he won't be messing with you!" Jamie said. Jake, Ace, and Spiro all looked up. "WHAT?" "We said nothing!" Jamie shouted.

"I'm onto you," Spiro whispered. "No you're not!" Adrianne, Jamie, and I yelled before branching off. Jake gulped.

"Well," he said, "be aware of what's happening with them."

The boys then split off, following the girl in their respective team.

"Rachel, wait!" I heard Jake yell behind me. I kept walking. "Jake, come on! We need to meet the kids in our cabins! It's almost dark, we've got two hours!" I said. "Put some pep in your step!" Jake sighed and rolled his eyes and ran over. "Rachel, could you please wait for me?" he asked. I giggled. "Nope, catch me if you can!" I yelled, darting down the pebble-and-dirt pathway. Jake shook his head and chased after me, until we got to a fork in the path. He nearly tackled me. "Alright, you got me. I'll see you later," I said. Jake nodded. "I'll see you later also," he said. We split off.

I walked into my cabin to see three girls there. I recognized them right away – they were Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor from the band The Chipettes! "Oh my, gosh…you're the Chipettes," I said. Brittany smirked at Jeanette.

"I told you our roommate would recognize us!" she said matter-of-factly. Jeanette nervously adjusted her glasses.

"I-I never said I didn't b-believe you, it's just…there was a slight possibility she wouldn't and that she lived kind of isolated…," Jeanette said. Their sister Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Guys, don't do that in front of our roommate!" she said. "Oh, no, it's fine. I'm Rachel," I said. Eleanor grinned. "Well obviously there's no need for us to introduce ourselves, but I'm Eleanor, that's Jeanette in the purple, and Brittany is in the pink," she said. I cracked a smile. "Nice. So do we have any other roommates?" I asked, looking at the other empty beds. There were three bunk beds and one single bed.

"Yeah, their names are Nicki, Leah, and Tammy," Brittany called from her bunk. Her bed was the top bunk of a bunk bed pushed against a window in the center of the room. Jeanette had claimed the top bunk of a bunk bed to the left of Brittany's, and Eleanor claimed the top of the one on Brittany's right. I walked into the room, my back to the window. Up against a wall to the left of Jeanette's bunk bed, was my singular bed, forming a right angle with Jeanette's. On the left of the wall was a small, ten-foot corridor leading to the door. "Pick a bed," Jeanette said. "Yeah, just not the one underneath me, that's being saved for Nicki," Brittany said.

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor exclaimed. I shook my head, keeping in laughs. "It's alright, guys. I know everything about you. Heck, I scare my classmates with this stuff. My friend Ace, he's in the boys' cabin in the Crows, he claimed I was a stalker!" I said. Brittany's eyes widened. "You were at the—" "Anyway what's going on in your lives?" I cut her off. "Nothing's really going on besides camp," Eleanor said. The door swung open. We all turned to see three more chipettes wearing rose, dark pink, and yellow. "Tammy! Nicki! Leah!" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor shouted. I sat silently on my bed.

"OH MY GOSH I GET THE BUNK UNDERNEATH BRITT!" the one in rose yelled. I assumed that was Nicki.

"I'll take the one underneath Netta," the one in dark neon purple said. I was guessing that was Leah.

"I'll take the one under Ellie," the one in yellow said. I presumed that was Tammy. "Guys, meet Rachel," Jeanette said, gesturing toward me. I waved. "Hi…," I said.

"You didn't claim the bunk under Britt, did ya?" Nicki asked. "NICKI!" Leah, Tammy, Jeanette, and Eleanor yelled. "No, she didn't, I made sure of that," Brittany said. I blinked at them. "Alright…"

* * *

><p>Jake scowled. "I had a shot at asking her out and once again, I BLEW IT!" He dragged his feet across the pebble-and-dirt path to his room and sighed. "I'll never get to, with all the guys around," he muttered. He flung his cabin door open and shut it behind him. "I'll never get my chance with her!" He heard drumsticks banging a wall in the background. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE—"<p>

"Whoa, dude, are you a hater?" a red-clad chipmunk asked. Jake stopped short. "Wait a minute…," he said, staring at the chipmunks in the room. "You're…you're," Jake stuttered. "…THE CHIPMUNKS, GENIUS!" Alvin finished. Jake stared at Alvin. "Oh yeah, now I remember that Alvin is supposed to be the arrogant and annoying one," he said, grinning. Alvin glared. Simon snickered. Alvin threw a pillow.

"I'm Theodore," the one with the drumsticks said. "Sorry for annoying you with my drumming," he added. Alvin was about to say something when Simon threw the pillow back. Alvin fell flat. "It's alright Theo. You weren't really annoying me…it's just…I can't seem to be able to ask this girl out whenever I get a chance. I always talk to her, always, but I freeze up and stutter every time," Jake said. "Sounds like Simon over the-eeeeeeeere!" Alvin said, before a book knocked him over.

"AL-_VIN!"_ the one in glasses yelled. He looked over at Jake. "Oh, hey, I'm Simon," he said. Jake nodded. "Uh-huh…" Simon sighed. "You may have heard Alvin say I'm also having trouble asking out a girl," he went on. Jake nodded. "I'm really worried because…well…what if she falls for another guy at this camp?" Simon continued. Jake looked at Alvin and Theodore. "He's about to pour his heart out to you," Alvin said.

Simon threw another pillow at his red-clad brother.

Alvin smirked as the pillow flew over his head. The door opened. The four boys in the cabin looked up to see three other boys. "Max! Jeff! Scott!" Simon said. The three boys at the door grinned.

"Hey guys," the one in brick red said. "I'm Jeff," he added, turning to Jake. Jake nodded.

The one in dark blue with glasses grinned down at the sitting boy.

"I'm Max," he added. Jake kept nodded.

"And I'm Scott," the third boy in dark green said.

* * *

><p>Adrianne zipped down the walkway. Ace let out an annoyed scowl. "Slow it down, Adrianne!" he yelled to the brunette girl ahead of him. Adrianne grinned. "No way. I cannot <em>wait<em> to find out my new roommates!" she shouted back cheerfully. Ace sighed. "Adrianne, please slow down!" he begged. Adrianne smirked. "Catch me if you can slow-poke!" she yelled, running faster than she was before. Ace glared. "ADRIANNE!" he yelled. Adrianne snickered.

Ace finally gave up. "I'm going to my cabin, buh-bye," he said, walking down a pathway opposite of Adrianne's. Adrianne waved. "See you later, Ace!" she said. She finally slowed to a walk outside her cabin when she heard voices.

"CHRISSY!" a loud, angry voice rang inside.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" a cocky voice followed. Adrianne nodded, assuming that was Chrissy's voice. Adrianne took a breath and opened the door. A chipette wearing light pink and black was running around the room, holding a neon green ribbon. Another chipette with light chestnut fur wearing neon green was chasing her. A third chipette wearing orange with glasses was sitting on top of the top bunk bed pushed off to the left. Adrianne stepped in. She noticed a single bed (every room has the same lay-out) pushed against the wall hidden to someone standing right at the door.

"Um, hi," Adrianne said. The three chipettes turned to look at her. The chipette who looked to be Chrissy nervously hid the ribbon behind her back. The green-clad chipette next to her snatched the ribbon from her. "How much did you see or hear?" Chrissy asked. "I think almost all of it," Adrianne said, setting her bag down on the single bed.

"Well…erm…I'm Delilah," the orange-clad chipette said. "I'm Mabel," the green-wearing chipette said. "And I'm Chrissy," the cocky chipette said. "I'm Adrianne," Adrianne said. "Boring name. Very boring," Chrissy said. Delilah thumped Chrissy on the back of the head. Chrissy yelped in surprise. "DELILAH!" she screeched. Delilah smirked. "It isn't so funny NOW is it?" she said. Chrissy lunged for her. Delilah jumped off the bed and landed on a mound of pillows.

Adrianne looked at them nervously. "So," she began, "do you have any other friends here?" Chrissy stopped trying to murder Delilah and looked up. "Yes. Two of the groups are already here, in the girls Ravens cabin, and one of them we're waiting on, for our cabin," Chrissy said. "One of my friends is in the Ravens girls' cabin!" Adrianne shouted excitedly. The trio of girls sitting on the bunk beds nodded. "Oh yeah, our other friends, our guy friends, are in the boys' Ravens cabin and this team's boys' cabin," Mabel said. "Oh, well, do you know anyone in the Robins?" Adrianne asked. Her brow furrowed as Chrissy's face twisted into unimaginable hate. "Yes, we do, as a matter of fact," she snarled. Delilah and Mabel looked at her like this was completely normal.

Adrianne motioned for her to go on. "Six girls. Mean. Nasty. Have a crush on the chipmunks. Despise the chipettes," Chrissy said. "Erm…did you say chipettes?" was all Adrianne could mutter. Chrissy nodded. "We also know six boys in the Robins. They're pretty nice…I have my suspicions on them, they may be keeping something from us," she went on.

Adrianne nodded. The chat was interrupted by the door swinging open. Three girls stepped inside. One of them in the center was wearing light red. The one on the left was wearing light yellow, and the one on the right was wearing indigo.

"We're here!" the center one cried cheerfully, throwing her hands up and striking a pose. The one in indigo rolled her eyes.

"Kira," she whispered. _Note to self: the one in light red is Kira,_ Adrianne thought. "There's a newbie in the room," the indigo-clad chipette whispered. Kira stopped being arrogant to stop and stare at Adrianne. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Forgive my sisters' rudeness. I'm Tracy, that's Serena, and that's Kira," the chipette in light yellow said, pointing to herself, then the chipette in indigo, then Kira. Adrianne nodded.

* * *

><p>Ace scowled as he walked down the walkway. "She thinks she'll be scaring me all summer, doesn't she?" he ranted to himself. "She and Rachel and Jamie all think this is <em>sooo<em> funny."

He stomped down the sidewalk and to his cabin. He found it completely empty. "Huh, seems like I get first pick," he said. The first things he saw were two bunk beds. He walked further into the room to see another bunk bed on the left, hidden by the wall, and a single bed pushed up against the wall. "I'm getting the single bed because if anyone ways a lot and I'm under them, there's gonna be an issue," he said. Ace tossed his bag onto the single bed and then looked out the window. Night was beginning to fall, so the sky was becoming purple-pink.

Ace scoffed.

"Girl colors…" He turned around to hear the door opening six guys walked in, all stumbling around, attempting to carry their things in. Ace smirked. They couldn't possibly see him. He ducked under a bed, grabbing his bags. He decided he would watch.

One dark chestnut-furred chipmunk wearing a purple-gray shirt looked around the room and cheered.

"YES! Guys! We're the first ones here! We get first picks of ANY OF THESE!" he yelled. He paused then grinned wider. "Maybe we're the only ONES here!" he shouted. A boy in black glasses and an electric blue sweatshirt rolled his eyes.

"If you were good in math you would know there are six of us and seven beds," he said. Ace silently snickered. The dark chestnut-furred boy sighed. "You're right."

"So who gets what bed?" a boy wearing lime green/aqua asked. "I'd say I get the top bunk in the center of the room," the dark chestnut-furred boy murmured.

"I'll get the one underneath him," added a boy wearing light orange. "I'll get the top bunk on the left," the boy wearing electric blue said.

"Erm…guys," a boy wearing sky blue said.

"Yeah Luke?" a boy wearing dark yellow responded. "SEVERED HAND!" the sky-blue clad boy shrieked, pointing to Ace's hand sticking out from underneath the bed.

The dark chestnut-furred boy scoffed. "It's not a severed hand," he began. The boys breathed a sigh of relief. "It's simply a dead body," he added. The boys screamed. "DEAD BODY?" the one wearing light orange yelled. Ace smirked and made like he was dead.

"Oh shoot, what we going to tell our counselor?" the one wearing dark yellow pondered. "Let's take out the body and see if we can identify it," the dark chestnut-furred boy said. The boys dragged Ace out from underneath the bed. "He doesn't look like anyone we know," the one wearing lime green/aqua said.

Ace started moaning and moving. "OH MY GAWSH IT'S COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" the boy in sky blue screamed, jumping into the arms of the boy wearing electric blue. The boys moved to the top bunks.

"Pwned…," Ace moaned. "Did he just say 'pwned'?" the boy wearing light orange asked. The dark chestnut-furred chipmunk raised an eyebrow.

"You should've seen your faces," Ace finally said. The six boys on the beds all turned to look at Ace. Ace smirked. "Well boys, my name's Ace, and it has a reason…," he said.

"I'm Dylan…" "Erm…the name's Jason…" "I'm-a Kevin…" "KEVIN, KNOCK OFF THE MARIO!" "Sorry Dylan." "I'm…uh…Derek…Luke should I have told him my real name?" "No, Derek, you shouldn't have, and thank you for revealing mine." "You're welcome." "Idiot." "And I'm Peter…"  
>Ace smirked. "Does anyone have an annoying girl in their life that they would love to pull a prank on?"<p>

* * *

><p>Jamie nervously walked down the path, trailing feet behind Spiro. Spiro turned around. "Jamie!" he said, turning to look at the caramel-brunette-haired girl. Jamie flinched. "Pick up the pace!" Spiro shouted. Jamie sighed. "Sorry Spiro," she mumbled quietly. She still continued to trail behind. Spiro turned around once more. "Jamie, come ON!" he shouted. Jamie recoiled back nervously.<p>

"Spiro…I'm nervous…I'm not myself and I'm not sure why…," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Spiro rolled his eyes. "Jamie, you get worked up over EVERYTHING!" he said, throwing his hands up. Jamie narrowed her eyes in hurt and frustration. "Spiro, don't worry about me, and stop criticizing me," she said, curling her fists. Spiro shook his head. "It's just sad, Jamie."

Jamie glared, but said nothing as she continued down the path like she was. Spiro turned away from her and bolted down to the boys' cabin. Jamie grinned to herself. Now she could walk thoughtfully through the twilight part of the evening. She began to ponder whether the girls in her cabin would be nice. Her phone then beeped – twice. It was a text from Rachel and Jake. Jamie looked at them.

_OH MY GAWSH, I'VE GOT THE CHIPETTES AND SOME OF THEIR FRIENDS IN MY CABIN!  
>- Rachel<em>

_Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I've got Alvin and the Chipmunks and some of their friends in my cabin.  
>- Jake<em>

Jamie looked at the texts again several times to make sure she wasn't going bonkers. She gasped lightly when she finally decided she wasn't crazy.

She finally realized she was at the cabin when she bumped into the door. She was about to open it when she heard four snobby voices. "Oh crud…," she whispered, putting her ear to the wood.

"OH MY GAWSH. BRITTANY IS SUCH A LIAR AND A GLORY-HOG!" one voice said.

"I KNOW. SHE GETS ALL THE BOYS AND ALL THE LOOKS!" another voice said.

"WHAT ABOUT ELEANOR? SHE FAT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" a slightly higher voice yelled.

"SHE'S AN IDIOT!" another voice agreed. Jamie had heard from somewhere there were supposed to be seven girls. Were two others not there yet? Jamie twisted the knob, and quietly stepped in.

"She's so stupid, don't you agree?" a chipette in cerulean and light pink asked, pointing a nail file toward Jamie. Jamie matched up her voice to the second one she heard. "Um…what?" she asked, setting her bags down on a single bed in the room. "Brittany the Chipette is a brat, self-centered, a diva, gets all the guys, she's a liar, and a glory-hog," the chipette said blankly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jamie looked at her. "Um…no…one of my friends is a huge fan and actually happens to be in the same cabin as the chipettes…," she said slowly. The six chipettes in the room all turned to Jamie.

"What?" a voice that Jamie had no yet heard asked. It belonged to a chipette in gold and black. Jamie repeated her answer for the chipette.

"That's impossible…," a chipette sitting on the bunk above the one in gold and black whispered. This one was wearing light sea green and black.

"So…," a sly voice came from the corner of the room. Jamie recognized this to be the voice of the third girl. "…if the impossible is possible…," she said. Jamie stared nervously. "…is there anyone you know rooming with the _chipmunks?"_ the sly girl finished. Jamie nodded slowly and immediately regretted it, because four girls began asking about Alvin and Theodore. The girls wearing black, gold, and sea green sat silently.

"Does anyone notice nobody's mentioned Simon?" Jamie finally piped up. The eyes of the four rabid fan-girls turned to the girls in black, gold, and sea green.

"Well?" asked a girl wearing scarlet. Her voice was the first Jamie heard. Jamie also looked at the girls. The one in sea green and black said nothing. The one in black and gold shrugged. "I like someone else," she mumbled. The girl wearing cerulean scoffed. " WHATEVER!" she said. She turned to Jamie.

"I'm Larissa," she said. "I'm Arabella," the one in scarlet said. The one in sea green and black half-smiled. "I'm Sabrina." "I'm Rebecca," the one in black and gold said. "My name's Megan," one of the chubbier girls, wearing white and black, said. "And I'm Tabitha," the final girl said.

* * *

><p>Spiro twisted the cabin knob. Six boys were already there. Spiro looked over every boy and nodded. "Sup, guys? I'm Spiro," he said. One of the boys wearing a plum-colored shirt with a red B on the back nodded.<p>

"I'm Bruno," he replied. Spiro nodded toward him.

"I'm Jonah," a boy wearing a yellow-green shirt and glasses added.

"I'm their brother Eddie," a chipmunk wearing ocean blue said.

"I just so happen to be called Mr. Awesome!" a chipmunk wearing a gray shirt with a navy blue C on the back shouted gleefully. The chipmunk next to him rolled his eyes.

"He's Chase, and I'm Mark."

"And I'm Johnny," a chipmunk wearing olive green finished. Spiro looked over the boys and nodded slowly. "So…what's up?" he asked. The six in the room with him shrugged. "We got dumped by our girlfriends at the end of the school year," Bruno said. "We knew it would happen because they had crushes on Alvin and the Chipmunks," Chase pointed out. His face twisted into one of hatred. "I don't blame Alvin…I blame her…"

Spiro listened as each boy gave his opinions on what had happened.

That night, Spiro was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when he heard movement coming from directly across the room. Chase and Bruno were talking to each other when he heard something that caught his ear.

Spiro went to bed after that.

* * *

><p>So now do you understand what we're dealing with? Boy, this'll be one heck of a summer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the first chapter! Read and <strong>_**review**_**!**


End file.
